pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/E Whirling Axe
Updated, Executioner's on a pressure bar is dumb. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 16:56, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Still worse than MoI imo, but pumps out the pressure. 16:57, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::And the fact MoI can be removed. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 16:58, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::Meh. 5 second conjures on enemies. Disabling of WS. 17:00, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::::You know what I mean though, if they pre-veil vs MoI your whole lol stance shit is gone but vs this they're stances will be toast when they use them (unless they dual stance fag). --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:02, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::::MoI is also against enchantments, which is what makes it so fucking imba. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:25, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::::::True. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 19:35, 19 December 2008 (EST) Meta This is seeing meta play in TA. Very useful for removing bonettis/balanced/dark escape on monks. Drah McNinja 02:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Hopefully WE nerf:) 15:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thats another reason why people are playing it, because they want to be ready for when WE gets nerfed back to a stance. Drah McNinja 21:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::You sound so sure ^_^ Amorality 16:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It was in the update notes. Life 16:55, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::They are not guarenteed, but I am certain there will be a nerf to WE Axe in some way. FrostytheAdmin 16:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::WE used to blow sh!t up.. now, it gon' g!t blown up! R.I.P. WE! We'll miss You.. Qq --BlazingBurdy 21:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ra stances arent really a problem there when u can bring we axe or shock axe or something with more damage--Relyk 00:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Monks still rely on stances for staying alive. Drah McNinja 00:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::not that hard to kill them in ra tbh--Relyk 00:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Plus, Whirling goes through blocking from enchants too so it makes for some good pressure damage even if your target's under Guardian or whatever. 21:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::tbh I think that with the short duration of monk's stances (with exception of Bonetti's), the only other viable use for Whirling is vs Rangers wit hlong block stance durations. Stances like Disciplined, Distortion, etc.. are not worth removing as the duration's very short and pressure can be sustained better by saving stance removal for a more needed occasion. I'd personally rather take Battle Rage Axe War (not listed in 'Great' RA Builds btw), spear on non-blovkfagging foes for adren, then spike anyone with the least armor/blockfag. Just my 2 centz. --BlazingBurdy 02:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Major Strength Rune Is it only on there to equal the damage dealt by Exec. Strike? If so, is it really necessary at the loss of 35 health? Amorality 20:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Warriors have the highest armor in the game they can afford to lose 35 health, also it makes you do a lot of extra damage. Drah 21:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the meta Lack of Aegis has gotten Monks running to their Tactics stances in GvG. I wonder if it really matters to remove 3s stances though... 00:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I am pretty sure the main reason to run Whirling is to remove bonetti's. FrostytheAdmin 10:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::And Lightning Reflexes, Whirling Defense, Frenzied Defense, etc.. etc.. Blockf@g (aka: Defenseball) Meta I say. --BlazingBurdy 21:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) y frenzy? cant you take flail?Katokato 22:59, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Wrong skill, wrong Pv_ -- 23:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I thought whirling axe would be a pressure elite, not spike--Relyk 07:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Me too, but it has such a short recharge it's pretty versatile.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 07:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's too mild a build. Yea, monks carry bonetti's, but this build lacks moar pew pew and makez me go Qq. Blockf@G Meta blows! >.< Forcing us to resort to this crap. --BlazingBurdy 02:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::This isn't crap its spammable, unblockable, +damage. 02:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::nope it's pretty crappy qq--Relyk 18:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::You're bad, shut up. Whirling wins games. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::^lol 21:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whirling wins vs newbs, not pro's. --BlazingBurdy 18:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::No whirling is pretty fucking win against everything. Drahgal Meir 19:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It rapes in pretty much ever instance. Though I wouldn't use it in HA just because it would have limited use vs stances.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 04:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Crow you are an autist--Relyk 08:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::And you will never be in top 20. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::@Burdy, shut up if you don't know what you're talking about. The majority of balanced teams in GvG take it, good ones anyway. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Crow is best at game :<--Relyk 04:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Nop. The main potential of this build is that it actually gets mantra of resolve down so you can interupt those shitty mesmers. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:17, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Wowserz. this ownzzzz shiz. Don't be retartet and say this doesn't. Exo Oo 11:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Description sup guys this skill isn't "newly buffed" aight pz :just change it yourself next time... niggers i wuv lolling all over your Balance Stance and your Mantra of Resulv :> puts golden jizz on my cape -Peniscron :You sure showed us, top notch dear sir, top notch. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Body Blow? Why is body blow on the main bar? It's my understanding the if a foe has cracked armor, body blow will inflict deep wound, however this build already has a deep wound skill and doesn't have the ability to inflict cracked armor, making body blow useless.-- 22:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :its one adrenaline less than executioner's strike and does the same damage. Drahgal Meir 22:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::you can use more and have someone bring weaken armor/shell shock most of the time--Relyk 23:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::No Disrupting/Agonizing Chop makes me a sad panda. --BlazingBurdy 17:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I suppose you like not killing anything. --Lemming 18:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::nobody likes you--Oskar 19:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RA God Drop Body for Dchop and it shits all over everything in RA. Especially since some idiot morons on pvx think pure heal > hybrid lawl! --Silven Shadow 02:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Stop trolling. Toraen 02:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Not trolling, heres a fact: Whirling Axe > Current Meta WoH Monk on PvX. I'm just laughing because I just got a streak due to bad monk builds on the other team. none of dem GUARDIANs comin in to stop me. --Silven Shadow 03:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It's in variants, stop trolling--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::If i were a troll id say NOU --Silven Shadow 03:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::He's not trolling, the "meta" pvx monk build is systematically designed to farm faction for the other team. But that'll be our little secret I guess.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Dakka Dakka Dakka"]] 05:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Stop trolling iki.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The vast majority of monks bring Bonetti's, 99.9% of all rangers bring NS and LR. I've even seen other casters take on Bonetti's. WA is amazing vs all that. The only problem is damage, and seeing the newest change where they replaced D.Chop/A.Chop with Body Blow proves that more damage is needed in order to break through the layered defense-ball meta being used almost everywhere. I've even seen stances used in HA by high-ranked guilds farming fame at some points. They're getting tired of not having the /W block-ability since there's a ton of physicals out there steam-rolling them otherwise. So, Whirling Axe is greater than everything else when it comes to stance-removals. --BlazingBurdy 05:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::In RA theres generally only one monk so dchop > body coz u just need to lock a patient or twitch a woh and theyre down while in gvg you have rangers and mesmers to do that while you need spike power. --Silven Shadow 05:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC)